We'll Take Our Promise To The Grave
by Misuzu Ookami
Summary: Naruto Is On The Search For Someone He Promised Himself To Along Time Ago But Naruto Doesn't Remember Who It Was, Will Naruto Find Him In Time Or Get Monopolized By Everyone Else? Will He Hand His Body Over To The Alluring Demon Or Be Stubborn? Maybe Both


"_... Promise?" I had asked.  
>"Yeah, I promise to always catch you when you fall oh and also that we'll be together from now on.. till forever" <em>  
><em>The warm summer air kissed lightly onto his skin, with his hand outstretched I felt safe, I felt as though the world hadn't gone dark around me and singled me out even though it had but with him around; I felt complete.<em>

_I had reached forward to take his hand and as he pulled me up he grinned and said_

"_Oh and Naruto, promise to always smile and keep your head held high" _

"Mister Uzumaki" was heard in the distance.  
>"Mister Uzumaki...?" <em>Who was that?<em>  
>"Mister Uzumaki! Wake up this instant!"<p>

Jostling awake his blue eyes looked around, frowning at the sight.

A man in a suit cleared his throat and pushed his glasses back.  
>"The principal would like to see you now" he growled. Yawning, the blonde and blue eyed wonder stretched sky high like a cat awakening or awakened in his case.<p>

"Come on Naruto, you can do it" The blonde sighed looking at Iruka who was sat beside him.  
>"Thanks" the blonde muttered miserably.<p>

Getting up the fair-haired boy begun to duck down to pick up his suit case

"Don't worry about those! Just go in!" The guy in the suit was really starting to annoy him now, with a soft rumble in his chest-meant to be a growl which was unheard in the end; he began walking towards the tall dark wood door. Pressing his warm hands to the cold metal, he turned swiftly and a puff of smoke blossomed around him, causing him to catch his breath.

"Ahh Mister Uzumaki, come in" An old man looking like he was in his 50's sat on a tremendous looking leather armchair.

Hesitation. "Yes. Thank you" The blue eyed angel managed to keep his manners intact even though his lungs were begging to withdraw and trying to escape his body.

He took a seat in one of the two dark leather cushioned chairs before a big boss looking dark maple table which was before the old man.

"So mister Uzumaki, what brings you to my boarding school" The man said with a slight smirk which wouldn't have been surprising if followed by thunder and rain.

"Well sir I'm here to find someone" The blonde's eyes glistened with fortitude. Admiration rushed over the principal's senses and caused him to at once like this boy.

"Well mister Naruto Uzumaki, What makes you think I will let you into my institute..." his voice traced on as the old man skimmed through the blonde's file. It seemed as though he wasn't quite done with his sentence so the blonde kept quiet.

"Four suspensions, expelled twice and on top of that you kept up the rowdy fights between classmates and what exactly happened, your results just plummeted down." He sounded angry like a father more than the principal of this institute.

"I don't expect you to put me in but that doesn't mean I will not keep trying, I am looking for someone and I will find them" His blue eyes sparkled with determination once more.

"Mister Uzumaki!" He thundered, slamming the file onto the table before him, actually causing the blonde to jump and stare wide eyed.

"Get out of my room" the old man rose from his seat and faced the window with his hands behind his back.

Anger shot through every single vein in the boy's body and that was the only thing that let him walk out with his mouth shut, closing the door behind him he took a minute to breathe in and take in the feel of defeat.

When he heard a soft grumble beside him it took him a minute to turn toward the suited man.

"Here is the key to your dorm room and your uniform is already placed in their" the suited man did not sound happy one bit.

_I'm in... I made it..._His mind registered.

At that moment Naruto shone a smile that he had promised a very long time ago and without thinking he jumped and hugged the suited man causing him to yell in surprise.

_Just a little longer... I'll find you! _Naruto's mind yelled and an image of that persons grin slowly melted him.


End file.
